thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
"Jasper" is young child discovered that was to be hiding in the woods in a Yoda costume during a family photo taken by Carol Pilbasian in "Hair of the Dog". Jasper is portrayed by Keith L. Williams. Williams is credited starting with "Find This Thing We Need To". Biography After seeing someone in a Yoda mask make a cameo in her family photos in "Hair of the Dog", she alerts the group in "Find This Thing We Need To". They attempt to figure out who this person could be, but with the group's current motives, Phil, Carol, and Erica go on the manhunt for Yoda. When they arrive at the spot, Erica spots a house and inside is a bunch of toys made for kids and drawings of Phil and Carol's camping trip. Phil attempts to draw him out of hiding as Carol and Erica clean up the kid's cabin, but Phil reveals that the kid may not have wanted his room cleaned up and admits that they should leave. In an attempt, Phil pleads that they are leaving in a sarcastic way, but on the way out of the campsite, Phil barrel rolls out of the camouflaged car and secretly spies on the cabin hoping for the kid to come back. He has no luck with finding the kid and gets angry at his no-show appearance. He admits how he sees himself in the child and how that the child could end up happy like him, but the child still never shows up. The next day, Phil, Carol, and Erica drive back as Phil rants about how the kid could've been like him and how he no longer cares about him. But the mysterious kid in the Yoda mask reveals himself to be in the car as the three scream at his presence. After returning to the building in "Point Person Knows Best ", the group manages to get the child to take off his Yoda mask by bribing him with pizza. They attempt to learn his name, but he refuses to talk. They settle on the name "Jasper" temporarily, as Phil tries to bond with him by setting up one of his margarita pools with a "sundae" pool as he is underage, but this fails. He tries to give "Gary", one of his sports balls, to Jasper as a friend, but he throws it over a nearby ledge, where "Gary" is ran over by Erica's car. Phil attempts to fix Gary, while receiving advice by Carol that he should do something if he is misbehaving. When he confronts "Jasper", he discovers he has cigarettes and offers to give them back if he shows good behavior. At dinner that night, Phil presents "Jasper" all dressed up and showing formal behavior. But the group immediately discovers he is passing him cigarettes. Erica believes that he shouldn't have anything to do with the child. Phil and the group then decide he should be able to pick his "point person". "Jasper" picks Erica and becomes a little annoyed that "Jasper" did so. Phil becomes depressed and admits to Carol that he worries that their child may not love him. Carol convinces him otherwise and apologizes to Erica for being a "sore loser". She accepts his apology and tells him to say goodnight to "Jasper". He says goodnight and discovers him sleeping with "Gary". He says "maybe just for tonight" and zips up his sleeping tent before quickly unzipping it and taking back "Gary". In "Name 20 Picnics... Now!", Phil is caught spying on Jasper by Erica to see if he talks when others aren't around, they discover he was watching one of Phil's pornographic movies. Later on, Phil and Jasper watch a shooting star and decides to give him a "teachable movement" and gives him "the birds and the bees talk". As this is going on, Melissa begins wandering around, which bothers Phil as he believes Jasper may be freaked out about this and tells Todd.Later on, the group discusses about how Jasper hasn't been exposed to birthdays or even any major holiday. Everyone then comes up and agrees on to throw a big party involving every major holiday for Jasper. Todd also thinks that it may help Melissa, but Phil still doesn't want Melissa around Jasper. As Phil still believes Jasper is afraid of Melissa, Todd thinks it's a little ridiculous that he shouldn't be around Melissa, as he will eventually need to get comfortable around her. In an attempt to get Jasper closer to Melissa, he throws a picnic and fakes Melissa throwing out the actual picnic supplies and fills it with toys and treats for him. Phil catches him in the act and they argue about him trying to establish a connection between Jasper and Melissa. When the time of the party comes, Jasper hears an air horn and follows a trail of candy to be introduced by Phil and Carol to the party. As Phil shows Jasper what flaming dog poop is, a drunk Todd comes out with Melissa, which causes tension and Todd drunkenly admits that Melissa has something wrong with her to Jasper. Todd and Phil soon get into a big argument and even threaten to actually fight each other. After insults are thrown and the ladies try to stop them, Phil slips on the grass and Todd prepares to hit him. But when they hear sirens, the group goes to check it out, which turns out to be Jasper and Melissa laughing and playing with Phil's police car sirens. During this, Todd admits he hasn't seen Melissa happy in a while and patches things up with Phil. In "The Big Day", Jasper is shown to be fully speaking now and has been for at least six months as it is revealed that there was a time jump. In "When the Going Gets Tough, Phil and Jasper go to a waterpark where Jasper admits he is upset that Erica is going to die, as she is preparing to give birth to her baby. Phil convinces him otherwise and they go down the slide with rafts coated in vegetable oil. He explains to Jasper about how the sounds Erica were making were natural and convinces him that everything is fine, but they eventually see a big fire in the distance. In "Nature's Horchata", Jasper reminds the group that they forgot to bring the calf with them, after going on the road to avoid nuclear meltdowns. Episode Appearances *"Hair of the Dog" (photograph) *"Find This Thing We Need To" *"Point Person Knows Best" *"Name 20 Picnics...Now!" *"The Big Day" *"When the Going Gets Tough" *"Nature's Horchata" *"M.U.B.A.R." *"Stocko Syndome" *"Skeleton Crew" *"Wisconsin" *"La Abuela" *"Gender Friender" *"Not Appropriate for Miners" *"Karl" (mentioned) *"Paint Misbehavin'" *"Hamilton/Berg" *"Señor Clean" *"Release the Hounds" (mentioned) *"Special Delivery" *"Cancun, Baby!" (mentioned) Category:Characters